Slipping Through My Fingers
by dauntlessgirl4life
Summary: Tris is an average girl struggling between her morals of being selfless and being brave while surviving high school. Tris deals with bullies and has to watch the man of her dreams fall in love with a girl that does not deserve him. Contains mild swearing and eventually Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! Constructive reviews are very helpful. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fantastic world of Divergent, Veronica Roth does!**

**Ch. 1**

**Tris's POV  
**  
Have you ever liked someone so much you can't breathe when they are around? That you can't even think clearly? Words have no chance of flowing out of your mouth with ease when you try to talk to them? Have you ever felt like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest whenever they walk by? But then the moment you find out he is in love with another girl, your world stops spinning for a second. Your heart stops beating for what feels like years. You feel like your lungs are begging you to take another breath. You feel like you want to scream at the top of your lungs. You feel like everything is slipping through your fingers.

"Tris, earth to Tris, did you hear me?"

"Oh um yeah Christina."

"That Four! What a jerk! Really,that girl!? I mean she is pretty and any guy would fall head over heels for her but I mean something is not right. There is no chemistry; it's like it is a forced relationship. I'm so sorry Tris I know you like him."

"Well I think they look happy together. Christina, we really have to go to AP chemistry."

And after that news, Christina and I walked to chemistry and I just thought. Four, the hot, super athletic, very selfless; but brave Four is dating Lauren. The Lauren that lives to torment everyone including me in this school just to keep her status as top bitch. What does Four see in her? Well for starters she is NOT short, NOT built like a 12 year old girl and well very curvy unlike me. Who am I kidding, Four would never lay his eyes on me. Thank goodness for the bell to ring to knock me out of my gaze. Wow, I didn't even pay attention in chemistry, I will have to ask Christina about what the home work is. Chemistry is my last class of the day so I walk to my locker to grab my books and keys, and find Lauren and Eric picking on a freshmen.

"Lauren and Eric! Can't you pick on someone with a lower IQ than you? I doubt anyone in this school has a lower IQ than both of you."

"Hahaha! Very funny! Oh look who it is Lauren, the scrawny ass ugly Tris."Spits out Eric.

"Yeah Eric, she doesn't even look older than 12 let alone 16." Adds Lauren.

"Lauren and Eric just leave the poor kid alone."

"Now would that be very fun Tris?"

"Great, you're here too Peter."

"Guys let's just go, we are ready made this kid soil his pants and beg for his mommy. By the way Tris your nose looks funny." Before I get a chance to respond to Lauren's rude comment she punches me hard in the nose. I hear a crack and blood starts pouring out of my nostrils.

"Oh Four please come carry my books my arms are awfully tired."

"Anything for you my darling."

Just to make matters worse they embrace each other with a kiss. There kiss filled with passion and desire. Lauren sure knows how to make a girl jealous. I can't bear to watch them make out anymore so I run, well mostly walk, to the place I know I can be alone. As I am almost to my favorite spot at the creek, a strong arm grabs my wrist from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: The True Meaning of Bravery

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter 2! Don't forget to review! DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderful world of Divergent, Veronica Roth does.-dauntlessgirl4life**

**Ch 2: The True Meaning of Bravery**

**Tris's POV**

A strong arm grabs my wrist from behind and turns me around to face him. There at that very moment I look into the most beautiful deep blue eyes. His eyes have of way of comfort, a way to make the world stop spinning and have his world focused on you.

"Tris, I am so sorry about Lauren."

"Whatever Four, could you please let go of me?"

After that comment Four instantly lets go of my wrist. His deep blue eyes go from being comforting to looking hurt.

"Oh sorry, I would never hurt you."

I turn away from Four, so I cannot get lost into the deep blues of his eyes. Regardless of my attempt, he finds away to bring me back to him.

"Can I ask you a question Tris?"

"Sure."

"Why did you stand up for that kid even though you where putting yourself in danger?"

"There is a picture in my house that states 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another'(p.206 in _Divergent_). I believe that quote is the true meaning of bravery. You never know if my ordinary act of bravery will inspire that kid to stand up for someone else. And if that kid stands up for someone else, than I think that is courageous. Now Four, I believe it will only be fair if I get to ask you a question."

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Why Lauren? I'm sorry that was rude. I shouldn't be asking. That is selfish."

"It's fine Tris. I have been asking myself the same question."

And with that comment from Four, his phone begins to ring:

"Hello"

_pause._

"Calm down, I will be there right away sweetie."

_pause._

*end of call*

"Tris, I have to go to Lauren's house. Let me walk you home."

"Thanks but no thanks, I can walk myself home."

"But Tris?"

"Four, just go back to standing by your girlfriend and watching her bully everyone around. I thought you believed in bravery and selflessness not cowardice. Just please stay away from me."

"Tris?"

I am too far gone to hear the rest of what he has to say. Really Four, why did you even follow me here? You obviously don't care about bravery or being selfless. I don't even know if you are familiar with those words. Why couldn't he have just left me alone to think to the soothing sound of the creek?

**Author's Note: The quote "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another" was written by the talented Veronica Roth, not me. The quote is found on page 206 when Will is quoting one of the line from the dauntless manifesto. -dauntlessgirl4life**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay Away From Me

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! Yay, chapter 3! This is the first chapter from Four's POV! DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own the AMAZING world of ****_Divergent, _****but Veronica Roth does! :)**

**Chapter 3: Stay Away From Me**

**Four's POV**

"Four, just go back to standing by your girlfriend and watching her bully everyone around. I thought you believed in bravery and selflessness not cowardice. Just please stay away from me."

Those words haven't left my mind as I walk to my favorite spot at the creek. I should be going to Lauren's mansion to help her get ready for Zeke's party tonight, but I just can't see her right now. After what Tris said, I can't believe the man I have become. How can I stand around and watch my girlfriend bully the one I love? Tris I am so sorry. I do believe in bravery and selflessness. But how can I truly believe in bravery and selflessness when I am acting the complete opposite? I was a coward for not standing up for Tris or for that freshman. I stood in the corner, by my locker, and watched Lauren bully Tris and that freshman. Why is it so hard for me to show integrity? I would always stand up for Tris in middle school. It's like now I am wrapped around Lauren's finger.

But the words that really affect me was, "stay away from me". I could never stay away from you Tris. I could never hurt you. You are the reason I wake up every morning. Tris, you give me a reason to be alive and not give in to my father's abuse. I want to protect you and never let you go. You are the reason I am dating Lauren.

**Author's Note: ****Should I do more chapters from Four's POV? Review and tell me! You will find out the reason Four is dating Lauren in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Time

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them! Finally chapter 4, the longest chapter yet! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fantastic world of **_**Divergent,**_** only Veronica Roth does. :) -dauntlessgirl4life**

**Chapter 4: Girl time**

**Tris's POV**

On my way back to my house, I thought about what is was like to be friends with Four in middle school. Four and I would hang out a lot. I would help him with his homework in exchange for him helping me with my football skills. I was always the type of girl who loved sports. I never liked when guys, especially Peter said, "you are just a girl" or "let the guys show you how it's done". Peter was the school's second string quarterback, Four was the starter quarterback. To help me stand up to Peter's bullying, Four helped me show Peter that a girl can do anything a guy can do, but only better. Four helped me run faster, throw further and use my elbows and knees to block on defense. With Four's help, I became an amazing quarterback. Peter, of course, would not even let the idea of a girl being better than him enter his mind. So Peter would still bully me at school, but Four was always there to defend me. Four never made me sound weak or feel weak while defending me or bragging about me to his friends. Four made me feel strong and unstoppable. I miss the Four I knew in middle school.

*page break*

I got home around 5:00pm after my talk with Four. Of course, like usually, my brother Caleb asked me several questions about school: How was your day? What homework do you have? Don't you just love school? Do you need any help with your homework? Ugh, Caleb is such a nerd! I was not in the mood to answer any questions at all, so I went to my room to relax. I read a couple magazines and tried not to think about Four. Of course, my thoughts kept drifting back to Four. I guess you could say I am a little jealous of Lauren. Lauren has a man she does not deserve. Ugh, Tris stop it! You will never be with him. Four will never like you. After many attempts of trying to keep Four out of my mind, I decided to text Christina to see if she wants to hang out tonight.

"Hey Christina, do you want to hang out tonight?"

Not even 10 seconds later I received a text from Christina.

"ABSOLUTELY! We should go to Zeke's party tonight. You know who will be there!"

Well, this plan backfired. How am I suppose to not think about Four when I am going to a party he will definitely be at? Zeke is one of my good friends and Zeke is best friends with Four. So of course, Four will be there with his girlfriend Lauren. At least Uriah will be there. Uriah is Zeke's younger brother. Uriah has always been a great friend to me. Uriah is really nice and handsome but, definitely not as handsome as Four.

"Christina, I am not really in the mood for a party. Anyway, if Four is going to be there than so is Lauren."

"Who cares if that bitch Lauren is there, we are going to have fun. Anyway, I am at your bedroom door. Ready for some girl time? I brought over the perfect dress for you!"

"What?"

And after that last text from me, there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Tris I am going to make you look even more beautiful!"

Tonight, Christina dresses me in a skin tight black mini dress that goes to my mid thigh. The dress has a sweetheart neckline and a hot pink belt that goes around my waist making me look like I have some curves. Next, Christina lines my eyes with black eyeliner and does a smoky eye shadow. Lastly, she glosses my lips with a stunning red lip gloss. Thanks to Christina's magic, for once in my life I looked in the mirror and thought wow, I am beautiful.

"OH MY GOSH TRIS, YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! Four won't be able to take his eyes off you." Christina says in awe.

"Thanks Christina."

After Christina performed her magic on me, she went to my bathroom to get ready. After an hour, Christina stepped out of bathroom in a beautiful purple cocktail length party dress. The top was fitted but curved out to a full skirt with lots of tulle. Around Christina's waist was a silver jeweled ribbon that tied on the side in a flawless bow. Christina had purple eyeliner and silver eye shadow making her brown eyes pop. Christina covered her lips in a soft pale pink lip stick. With both of us looking stunning we headed over to Zeke's house for the party


	5. Chapter 5:Party Time and Throwing Knives

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, this is my first week back to school so I made this chapter extra long. Well, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy! –dauntlessgirl4life**

**Ch. 5: Party Time and Throwing Knives**

**Tris's POV**

Once we arrived at Zeke's house, the smell of alcohol filled the air. While walking to Zeke's front door, we pasted people dancing in the yard and people making out on the drive way. We even saw some guy talking to himself on the roof. Zeke sure has some interesting guest. Christina knocks on the front door and we wait for 5 seconds and are greeted by Uriah.

"Whoa! Everyone Christina and Tris are here!"

Christina and I walk through the front door into a mansion. There are black marble floors and a black chandelier hangs from at least a 20 foot ceiling. There are jaw dropping dramatic mosaic tile pictures on the walls. Christina leads me over to a circle by the granite fireplace. In the circle are seated Zeke, Uriah, Four, Lauren, Will, Shauna, and Lynn.

"Christina and Tris, come and join us." Zeke shouts.

"So, what game are you guys playing?" Christina asks.

"Some good old truth or dare. Are you dauntless enough to join." Zeke says, well more slurs.

"Of course we are!" Christina answers for the both of us.

"So Christina how do we play?" I whisper to Christina.

"Someone will ask you truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question honestly. Or, you can be dauntless and pick dare. If you choose not to complete the truth or dare you owe five dollars. We split the money up at the end. Do you understand?" Christina whispers back.

"Yes and thank you."

"Ok, now that we are all here, let the game begin. Since it is my house I will go first. Christina, truth or dare?" Asks Zeke.

"I'm dauntless, DARE!" States Christina.

"I dare you to let Uriah do your make up."

"Um…ugh fine!"

When Christina and Uriah exit the room I feel awkward. Everyone is talking and I am just sitting here. Finally, Christina enters the room with Uriah. Uriah has a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face. For once in my life I see Christina looking awful! She has hot pink lip stick and purple eyeliner smeared all over her face. She also has bright green eye shadow on her eye lids and cheeks. Everyone is in hysterics! Zeke and Will are rolling on the floor laughing. I smile a little at how ridiculous she looks. Christina sees us all laughing and rolls her eyes. She walks back into the bathroom and I assume she is washing the makeup off.

"Well, well, well. Look who it all is. You mean no one invited me? If you want to see something really daring, come outside and watch me throw knives at Al." Say Eric as he barges into Zeke's house.

"Ugh Eric, why are you throwing knives at Al?". Asks Zeke.

"Let's just say, never lose a bet to me." States Eric in triumph.

In disbelief, we follow Eric outside to Zeke's backyard. We go around Zeke's pool and head towards the small woods in his backyard. Shortly, we arrive in the woods and I spot three large knives sticking out of a tree stump. About 10 feet away from the tree stump is Al standing in front of a very large tree. Al is a pretty big guy, but standing in front of that tree Al looks tiny! Al looks like a tiny postage stamp on a large envelope. My heart is aching for Al. He looks terrified! His eyes are glossy and his lip is quivering. No matter what the bet was, no one should have knives thrown at them.

"Are you ready now?" Ask Eric. "Remember now, don't flinch."

"Stop." The words fly out of my mouth before I can take them back. " Eric, you are being a bully and a coward."

"Hahaha! Little bitty ugly Tris. Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut. Since you care to insult me, would you mind taking Al's place?" Questions Eric.

I can't let Al, my friend, have knives be thrown at him. I am selfless and brave. I start walking towards the tree to take Al's place. As I reach Al he mouths the words "thank you". I give him a slight nod and presume my position.

"Actually my arm is tired. Four would you please take my place. I wouldn't want my arm to slip and the knife land on her ugly face. Oh wait, I would! Nevermind". Quickly Eric is cut off by Four.

"No Eric, I will throw knives at Tris." Oh my goodness Four is going to throw knives at me.

Four approaches the tree stump where the knives are placed. He picks up the far most right knife and places it in his right hand. His holds his arm out finding his target. He pulls his arm back and inhales. He exhales as releases the knife. I hear a thump to my right. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. The knife landed to the right of my cheek.

"Tris, remember not to flich or Al will take your place." Four states.

I build up all the strength I have and say, "Shut up Four and throw the damn knives, I don't have all day." And for more dramatic affect I roll my eyes.

Four picks up the second knife and places it in his right hand. He follows the same procedure as he did before. Extends arm to find target. Inhales and pulls arm back. Exhales while releasing the knife. Again I let out a sigh of relief when I hear the knife smack the tree just millimeters above my head. Four picks up the third and finally knife never breaking eye contact with me. He extends his right arm at his target. He pulls his arm back and inhales. In one swift motion he hurls the knife while exhaling. I hear the knife hit the tree and feel a warm liquid running down my ear. I place my fingers on the top of my ear and feel blood. Four actually cut my ear. I can't believe it. Why did Four cut my ear? I am so astonished that I didn't notice Four approaching me. He is the only one there. I guess everyone returned inside.

"What the hell Four!" I simply shout.

"That's a warning." Four responds.

"A warning for what?" I ask.

"Stay away from Eric. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I might have been safer with Eric. He probably wouldn't have cut my ear!" I shout. I am so done with Four. I need to get inside and find Christina, she probably doesn't know what happen since she was washing off her make up when we went outside. I walk into the house and find everyone staring at me.

**Author's Note: Awwww! Tris is so brave! Please review!-dauntlessgirl4life**


	6. Chapter 6: A Ruined Party Dress

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone, chapter 6, yay! Remember reviews are always welcomed! DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the wonderful world of ****_Divergent,_**** Veronica Roth does. But, I do own my own ideas.-dauntlessgirl4life**

**Ch. 6**

**Tris's POV**

"Tris you are AMA-ZING! The way you stood up for Al against Eric! No one ever stands up to Eric. Whoa Tris!" Screams Zeke "Hey Everyone, TRIS, T-R-I-S, TRIS!" Everyone begins to chant my name. Most people are actually slurring my name, half of the people here are probably wasted.

I head to the kitchen to escape all the attention and to find Christina. While I am in the kitchen I look in the fridge for a water bottle since I do not drink. I open the fridge hoping there would be a water bottle but all I see is beer and a coke. I quickly grab the coke, open it and take a long refreshing sip. As I close the fridge door and turn around, some tall guy bumps into me and I spill my coke and he spills his sprite all over my dress. I am to shock to look up at the man who ruined my dress. Instead, his low voice reveals his identity.

"Oh Tris, I am so sorry."

"First you cut my ear, now you riun my dress. Wow Four, you are quite the gentlemen." I say with sarcasm in my voice. Then I continue, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Here Tris, let me escort you to the bathroom."

"Really Four, I can find it myself."

"Please Tris, let me help you."

Reluctantly, I let Four escort me to the bathroom. We go through many twist and turns until we arrive in Uriah's bedroom.

"Tris, please stay here while I get you a change of clothes. Uriah's bathroom is behind that door if you would like to freshen up. "

While Four goes to get me a change of clothes I freshen up in Uriah's bathroom. I look in the mirror and notice my makeup is already smeared. I take a clean washcloth and remove the smeared makeup. Once I completed that task there is a knock on the bathroom door.

"Tris, I have a clean change of clothes for you. They are Zeke's so they are a little big, my apologizes."

I open the door to see a very nervous Four. I thank him for the clothes and go back to the bathroom to change. Four brought me a very baggy Chicago cubs shirt and very loose black shorts. I had to roll the shorts five times to get them to stay on my hips. When I emerge from the bathroom I expect to see the room empty. To my surprise Four is sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Tris, will you please come sit with me."Four ask timidly.

"Um…sure." I say with caution in my voice.

"Do you remember in middle school when I helped you become an amazing football player?"

"Yes."

"I was always there for you and I knew you would be there for me. I loved having a friend like you. At the beginning of high school I met Lauren and she was amazing. She was beautiful, funny and had a way of making me smile. She was never mean to anyone." Well this couldn't be any more awkward. Sure Four, just tell me why you love Lauren and not me.

I cut Four off before I can hear anymore about his girlfriend, "Four I really need to go home. Thanks for the change of clothes."

"Tris, please wait."

I turn around to leave the room. I don't care what else he has to say about Lauren. Lauren is a bully and Four is a coward.

"Tris."

"Really Four, what do you want? To brag about your girlfriend. Bring me up here to make of fool out of myself. Really Four- ".

And I am cut off by a kiss. But not just any kiss. A kiss full of love and passion. A kiss begging for attention. A kiss I never want to let go of. A kiss from Four.

**Author's Note: Yayayayay, Four kissed Tris! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be from Four's POV.-dauntlessgirl4life**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fist Connected to My Jaw

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter 7! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! I love reading all the reviews and would love to read some more!*wink wink* DISCLAIMER: As I have mentioned many times before, I do not own the beautiful world of _Divergent,_ the talented Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 7: A Fist Connected to My Jaw**

**Four's POV**

I have waited all my life to finally have my lips connected with Tris's. At first she tensed at the kiss, and then slowly relaxed into me. I gently placed my hand on the side of her face; I could feel the electricity pulsing through my veins. Nothing in this world has ever felt so right. All I ever wanted was to have Tris, to love and to protect. Whenever I was around Tris, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think straight, couldn't form words in my mouth. I had to act tough and strong. Being with Lauren and seeing Tris, made me feel like the world was slipping through my fingers. But, being here tonight, with Tris, was worth the pain of being with Lauren. Even when I kissed Lauren, in the back of my mind, I was always thinking of Tris. As the kiss slowly came to an end, I kept my hand on her cheek and my forehead glued to hers. I never want to let Tris go.

Out of breath, Tris whispered, with a hint of happiness in her voice, "Four, what the hell was that?"

Slowly, I drew in a breath and responded, "I needed to show you how much you mean to me. _I love you_. I have _always loved you._I couldn't let Lauren, Eric, Peter or anyone for that matter hurt you, so I dated Lauren." Through the dimmed lights, I could see the speechless expression written on Tris's face and added, "Tris, I care about you, please say something."

For what seemed like hours, she finally spoke, "Oh, Four!" and wrapped her small arms around my neck and subtly placed her lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile through our kiss. Now, Tris finally knows how I feel about her. Now no one, not even Lauren can cause her pain.

"Hahaha! Good one Four! Now that slut will leave us alone."

At that moment, Lauren emerges out of the dark corner of Uriah's bedroom. She rips Tris off of me with ease, and crushes her chapped lips to mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the look of pure horror and sadness plastered on Tris's face. Now, Tris will never believe me. _I love you Tris._Why, did I even begin dating Lauren if she keeps hurting Tris? I thought I would be protecting Tris by dating Lauren. Instead, I am the one hurting Tris, not Lauren but _me_.

I quickly push Lauren off of me and look around the room for Tris. I am suddenly nervous when my eyes cannot find Tris. I didn't even know Lauren was in the room."Lauren, what the hell was that! WE ARE DONE!" I spit out to her.

With an evil smile playing on Lauren's lips, she adds, "I wouldn't be so sure about that _Tobias_. I have been in touch with your dad. I wonder what he will think when he finds out you dumped me for that ugly slut!"

How does she know my real name? I have been going by "Four" since middle school, Lauren transferred here freshmen year.

I snap out of that thought and focus on what's really important to me. I don't care what Lauren or my abusive father thinks. I need to find Tris and make things right with her. I need to explain to her that Lauren is out of my life. How, could I let myself hurt Tris? I am just like my father in that way. My father physically abusives me. He hurts me, leaving bruises and scars on my skin. And I, just left a scar inside Tris's heart. I need to find her; I need to explain things to her.

I sprint out of Uriah's bedroom and am running around Zeke's mansion like a crazy person, trying to find my true love. After looking in the kitchen and the dining room, I find Christina in the living room talking to Will. I immediately feel relief flooding through my body, knowing Christina will know where Tris is. As I'm about to ask Christina if she knows where Tris is, I get a fist connected to my jaw.

"Mess with my friend and I mess with your face." Smiled Christina in triumph.

After tasting blood in my mouth I speak, "Christina it not what it sounds like. Please, you have to help me, where is Tris?"

"Why the hell do you care? You obliviously humiliated her, played with her emotions and got a good laugh." Chrisitna says as a duck another punch from her.

"Christina, I love her! I always had. I thought I was protecting her by dating Lauren. Christina you have to help me." Now I am almost in tears. I love Tris; I don't want to hurt her.

Christina, starting to believe me says, "Even if what you say is true, I don't know where she is. She is probably alone, trying to get away from here."

The creek. Duh, Tris goes there when she wants to be alone.

"Christina thanks."

The creek. I have to get to the creek. I dash out of Zeke's mansion and run with all my heart to the creek. All I can think about is how I hurt Tris. Like Christina said, _I_ embrassed her, _I_ played with her emotions and _I_ helped Lauren have a good laugh. No wonder Tris hates me. I hate myself right now. Finally, out of breath I arrive at the creek. Immediately, my heart begins to sink hearing sobs from the one I love. I hear Tris, but I don't see her. Where is she?

"Tris? Tris? Tris, please listen to me. . . I would never hurt you. . . I didn't know Lauren was there in the room with us. . . Tris, please you have to listen to me." I shout with desperation in my voice.

At this point, I am emotionally drained. This is my entire fault. I am such an ass. No wonder she doesn't want to talk to me. I go to sit down in my favorite spot at the creek. I have my knees pulled to my chest and my head buried in my thighs. Then I hear a scream.

**Author's Note: Ugh that Lauren, what a bitch! Anyway, please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) -dauntlessgirl4life**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fake Prince Charming

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, yay chapter 8! Please tell me what you think! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the incredible world of _Divergent, _Veronica Roth does. I also do not own _Cinderella, _the amazingly talent Disney team does! :)-dauntlessgirl4life**

Chapter 8: The Fake Prince Charming

Tris's POV

It is so easy to dream your life as a fairytale. Not even an evil step mother or step sisters holding you back from going to the ball. Your fairy godmother dresses you in an elegant, elaborate ball gown. You meet your prince charming and dance the night away. But, when the clock strikes midnight, your world turns into chaos. You have to run away from your prince charming. What if he never finds you? What if you have to live with your step mother for the rest of your life? But no, your prince charming will be looking all over the kingdom for you, day and night. Your prince charming won't rest until he returns the glass slipper to you. Finally, your prince charming finds you and slides the glass slipper perfectly onto your foot. You will live happily ever after with your true love. But let's face it, life is not written by a Disney fairytale. The truth is, our or at least we think are our prince charmings, break our hearts. They walk all over us, not thinking a thing of it. No matter how much I wish my life was a Disney fairytale, it will never be.

How, could I have been so blind? How, did I not know that this was going to happen? Of course, Four would never actually want a girl like me. I am such an idiot for thinking that. This is my life written by me and not Disney.

After Lauren and Four had their little laugh, I had to run and find Christina. After I found her I told her everything, from Four throwing knives at my head to Four making me an idiot in front of Lauren. Christina being Christina comforted me and said she was going to kick his ass. That made me laugh but I just had to get out of Zeke's mansion. I needed to think and wanted to be alone, so I went to my favorite spot at the creek. As soon as I sat down I let all the tears I had been holding through the night pour out of my eyes like a waterfall. I have never felt so weak and vulnerable in my life.

"Tris?" _Who is that?_

"Tris?"_Who are you?_

"Tris, please listen to me. . . I would never hurt you. . . I didn't know Lauren was there in the room with us. . . Tris please you have to listen to me."

Oh great, it's the one and only back stabbing, emotion playing, lying Four. Is all you say Four full of lies because that's all I hear. I can't believe I actually thought, for once my life could be like a fairytale. My prince charming would come and sweep me off my feet. My prince charming would never want to see me hurt. Four, if you really never wanted to hurt me than why did you leave me? Why, did you stop being my friend after middle school? Four you are a liar and more importantly, a coward.

I watch him as he goes by a rock and sits down. He looks so small and weak with his head resting on his legs that are pulled up to his chest. Is he serious? Trying to look weak to get me to say, "Aw Four its ok. You can break my heart into tiny little pieces any day". As I watch him sit there for what feels like hours, he remains the same. He hasn't move. Could he have been telling the truth? Does he really like me? I almost feel bad for him. _Almost._ When he kissed me, I felt so alive. I could feel electricity pulsing through my body. I never felt so amazing after I kissed Four. The kiss we shared just felt right, meant to be.

As I am still thinking about Four, I hear movement behind me. Sticks braking and leaves crunching. I am beginning to feel nervous. I can feel and hear someone or some ones behind me. The wind has begun to pick up and I can feel tiny droplets of rain. I am wishing, I would have worn something a little warmer, than a small three quarter inch cardigan over Zeke's clothes. As I turn around to find the maker of the noise, a large sweaty hand goes over my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Four, probably freezing, lift his head up. I am now being lifted into the air and being carried by four hands. So, there must be at least 2 attackers. To get down I bite the hand over my mouth until I taste warm blood. As soon as the attacker removes his hand I scream. I scream as loud as I can.

"Really Tris? No one can hear you out here."

I recognize that voice. Peter. He punches me and I can feel blood dripping down my face. Now a different person drops me and I hit the cold solid ground with a thump. I try to crumple up into a ball but, I am being kicked none stop in the ribs, stomach, arms, legs and face. I am the definition of a human piñata.

"Aw, poor Tris, feeling a little beat up. I don't know about you Peter, but that was very fun for me! Now, let's just finish what we started and dump her in the creek for Lauren. It's cold and rainy and I want to get out of here!"

Hearing that voice leads me to the conclusion Eric is my other attacker.

Fazing in and out of consciousness, I remember Eric mentioning dumping me into the creek. Oh my goodness is Eric and Peter really going to dump me into the creek? I can hear the whooshing waters getting closer, closer to my death. No I won't die, I can't die! The rush water scrapping against jagged rocks is getting closer, I have to do something. The rain is beginning to pour down heavier making the ground slicker. I try to wiggle, twist and break my arms away from my attackers. But, it's no use; Eric and Peter are too strong. I try to scream again but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I feel like I'm stuck in a bottomless hole where no one can hear me. My vision now has black blurs around the edges and I can spot the creek only feet away.

"And here we are Tris. I would say it was nice knowing you but, it wasn't!" Laughed Eric.

"Bye bye Tris! Not even your boyfriend can save you." Howled Peter.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Stated a familiar voice.

I am dropped onto the hard cold ground and hear, screaming? I can barely see Eric and Peter getting beat up severely by a large dark figure. I see hard punches being thrown. Unfortunately for Eric, the dark figure throws a hard punch and cracks Eric's nose. Through a blur, I see Eric running away really hurt, trying to catch up the Peter. Can this really be happening; has my prince charming finally come?

Through a gasp my prince charming says, "Tris, please keep your eyes open. Tris!" Then my world goes to black.


	9. Chapter 9: This is for Your Own Good

**Author's Note: It made me so happy to see some more reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks so much for all the support! I will begin updating a little less frequently because of school. I will try to post a new chapter every weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was really fun to write. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the unbelievably amazing world of _Divergent_, Veronica Roth has that honor. :)**** -dauntlessgirl4life**

**Chapter 9: This is for Your Own Good**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up, in an unfamiliar room, with a stinging headache. My eyes begin to slowly adjust to the slight darkness of the room. Through slight clarity, I begin to examine my surroundings. I am lying on a soft, queen sized mattress. The grey sheets of the bed, are tightly and neatly tucked in. The walls are painted a pale blue, making them appear almost grey. There is a desk with neatly stacked school books placed on top. Beside the bed, is a simple white side table with a small lamp placed perfectly in the center. In the corner, a stream of dim light peaks out of what I assume is a bathroom. To my surprise, my prince charming's room is very simple and clean.

When the door to the bathroom finally opens, I am immediately met with a pair of deep blue eyes. Even through the slight darkness, I can see his eyes full of concern and sorrow. He is wearing a tight black shirt, exposing his toned and lean muscles. As he slowly approaches me, I take note of his features, broad shoulders, full lips and dark brown hair. When he is only a few steps away from me, I can now fully recognize my prince charming, "Tris, how are you feeling? There is pain medicine—"

"Four?"

"Yes?" He speaks with concern in his deep voice.

I stuttered, "How, how, did you find, find me?"

He gently sits down on the bed. I wince as I try to sit up. "Tris, you got beat up pretty badly, I would advise you take it easy and be gently on your muscles".

"How did you know I would be by the creek?"

"After Lauren said her rude comments to you at the party; I couldn't let you go, so I followed you to the creek. It seemed like a great place to go and recover your thoughts. Tris, about what happened in Uriah's bedroom—"

"Nothing happened in Uriah's bedroom. Oh yeah, I almost forget, the fake kiss. Did you—"

Four crawls up to the top of the bed and gentle placing his lips on mine, cutting off my statement. With his forehead placed against mine he states, "Tris, I don't think you realize what you do to me. You make me feel like I am going to burn up and burst into flames when you're not around. I fumble with words when I try to speak to you. I am in awe with how beautiful you are."

"Four—"

"Tris, I could not let you get bullied anymore. No matter what I said and did to the bullies, they would still manage to hurt you. It made me so angry seeing you get hurt. I thought by dating Lauren things would get better for you. I am so sorry, that I only made them worse. Please Tris, you have to listen to me. I didn't know Lauren was in the room—". I now cut off Four by turning away, not wanting to hear what else he has to say. He places his hand on the side of my cheek and I wince. He pulls back with sorrow filling his blue eyes.

"Tris I am so sorry".

I just simply nod and look away from his deep blue eyes. I can't help but drift into thought, _is he telling the truth? Could he possibly be being honest with me? Even though Four caused me great pain, he dated Lauren for two years for me. But he always acted so happy around Lauren, Eric and Peter. It never looked like he tried to stop them from their devious ways. Is he just really playing with my emotions again? But that kiss made me feel like butterflies where flying around in my stomach. When he pulled away, I only wanted to become closer to him. I didn't want him to leave my lips. I never even wanted Four to leave as my friend. But if all Four says is true, then I think that is one of the bravest things anyone has ever done._ Four's voice brings me back from my deep thoughts,"Tris, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I understand why you don't want to look at me or be around me. It was never my intention to hurt you. I have never stopped thinking about you or what I have done to you".

"Four, I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell me about your plan with Lauren".

Four reaches for my hand, and to my own surprise, I let him take it. His fingers intertwined with mine, making my whole body flood with joy. My heart quickens from the small romantic gesture from Four. He squeezes my hand and says, "You are the strongest and most beautiful person I have ever met. You always stand behind your morals. I thought if I told you about dating Lauren you would say something along the lines of, 'I'm not weak' or 'I can handle myself'. I know you are capable of both but, I could not watch you get bullied. It not only affect you; all those insults made my blood boil. Tris, please realize I did this out of love and not of hate."

I take a deep breath, gather all my energy and strength, and finally say, "Four, I use to think you where a coward. You only dated Lauren because she was a hot cheerleader and you where starting quarterback. You had to follow her around like you where some puppy dog. I would look at you in the halls and my heart would fall into pieces. I couldn't believe you left me when I needed you the most—" I break off and have tears in my eyes. Four is just staring at me, giving me his full attention. Noticing he is not going to say anything, I finish my thought, "If all you say is true, then I think that is the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me", I get up from the bed and place my arms around Four's neck. I let my head rest on his chest, and relax into the beating of his heart. He stiffened at first and then relaxed into my touch. After what seemed like hours, I release Four from my grasp and slide back under the cover. He turns away from me to descend to the bed, I now noticed, he made on the floor.

Before my mind can process what I am going to say, my heart takes a leap of faith and asks, "Four will you please lay with me?"

He looks at me hesitantly, and I move to the other side of the bed, making space for him. He slides into the warmth of the covers and turns his back to me. I sigh and close the small gap between Four and I, "Four will you please hold me?" I know it sounds selfish but I need his strong arms warped around me to keep me from breaking into tiny pieces. He turns and lies on his back. I move over and place my head on his heart. His arm cradles me without hurting my beaten up ribs and back. I close my eyes, and for the first time in a long time, I fall asleep peaceful.

*page break*

"TOBIAS!" Screams a terrifying voice, wakening both Four and myself, "You are sleeping with that dirty slut. You left Lauren for this ugly piece of garbage".

With those crushing insults, Four is on his feet defending me, "Father, Tris is the most beautiful person I have ever met", I sit up taller now in the bed, wanting to listen to more of what Four has to say about me, "She is way stronger and more intelligent than Lauren will ever be. Father, I love—"

"Enough Tobias, I am sick and tired of your lies boy! I did not raise a lying son. Lying is selfish! This is for your own good", Four, well Tobias's father begins to unbuckle his belt. He slides the belt out of the lopes of his jeans. He raises the belt at Four. Four's father then states again with harshness in his tone, "This is for your own good", before the belt can even touch Four's skin, I am up on my feet and jump in front of the belt. The sting of the belt licks my left arm. Terror and delight fills the eyes of Four's father, "You stupid little girl, my son is playing you. Why would he ever want a scrawny, little piece of nothing, like you?"

Before I can even bare a response, Four has the courage to do it for me, "Father get out! You can beat me all you want, but I swear, if you lay a single finger on her, I will kill you!"

"Oh Tobias, how stupid are you? I have people to do my dirty work. I see _Tris_ that you did not take a little swim in the creek. How unfortunate", Four's fathers exits the room leaving both of us in complete shock.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review! -dauntlessgirl4life**


	10. Chapter 10: But With Your Heart

Chapter 10: Not with Your Fists, But With Your Heart

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter, extra long! I hope you enjoy! Please review, I would love to hear what you think. I would like to give a shout out to everyone who has review! Thank you for all your support, you guys are AMAZING! DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, am not Veronica Roth. That being said, I do not own _Divergent._ –dauntlessgirl4life**

**Four's POV**

As I drive over to Tris's house, to pick her up for a self defense lesson before school, I cringe at the thought that my father hurt Tris. _He hurt the girl that means the world to me. I have never seen so much delight in his eyes, when he saw the damage he had done to Tris. There was a knot twisting in my stomach when he looked at me, with accomplishment in his stance. When he walked out of my room, I turned to Tris and she wrapped her small arms around my body. Her strength is the only thing keeping me from breaking right now. I immediately respond to her embrace by tracing circles up and down the smallness of her back. After a while, she pulls her head up and I look into the blues of her eyes, "Four, I am so sorry"._

_I continue to comfort her, "Tris, I am the one who is sorry. He should have never placed a finger—"_

_"Four, we need to do something"._

_"Tris, there is nothing we can do. He has too many connections", I start to see tears falling out of her eyes and it makes me heart fracture into tiny pieces._

_"Four. . .Four. . .—" She hiccups out._

_"Tris, I'm sure you would like to speak to Christina. I will call her to pick you up. I'm sorry I brought you into my world of troubles. I will understand if you never want to see or be around me again. I am so—"_

_"How could I ever let you slip out of my fingers ever again?" With that comment she places her lips on mine. The kiss was full of passion and sorrow. She turned away to freshen up in my bathroom. I call Christina to let her know Tris is safe and would like to see her. Within fifteen minutes, Christina pulls up and is waiting for Tris._

_"Four, will you please help me learn some self defense skills?"_

_"Of course, I will pick you up before school on Monday", and with that last comment, I watch her blonde hair sway back and forth as she walks out my front door._

After pulling out of my deep thoughts, I arrive at Tris's house. She walks out of her door with a half eaten banana in one hand and some school books in another. She is wearing black yoga pants and a grey sweater. She is even wearing her beautiful, long blonde hair down, making her look even more breath taking. My heart warms as she slides into the passenger seat beside me.

"Good morning beautiful", I say and watch a tiny smile spread across Tris's face, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", she replies, trying to hide the lie out of her voice.

"Tris, you don't need to always be as strong as a brick wall. I'm concerned about you, please be honest with me".

"Four, it's really no big deal, I will be fine. I really appreciate your concern", she gives me a small smile and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

We drive in silently for the rest of the ride until we arrive at the creek. Or, as I can imagine now, is Tris's worst nightmare. She slowly starts walking towards the tree where I sat, as I was trying to find her after Uriah and Zeke's party. She suddenly stops; she gracefully leans down and picks up something I can't see.

"Ok, this looks like a good spot. Where do we begin?"

I step closer to her, closing the gap between us and speak, "First, you must learn the basics of fighting: punching, kicking, protecting and destroying".

"Destroying?" Tris ask with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, destroying. If you need to protect yourself, you need to make your attacker never want to mess with you again. He _needs_ to remember how much power you hold in your body. He _needs_ to never want to come near you. But most importantly, he _needs_ to feel like a coward for every messing with you. And if that mean you have to cause him a little pain, embarrass him, and destroy his ego, then so do it. Tris, you are the bravest person I have ever met", I take a break from my thought and grab Tris's hands so, she is now closer to me_,"_ Bravery isn't just about fighting with your fists, but more with your mind, and most importantly, your heart_. _So, first things first, let's start with learning a right hook. Eric and Peter will always regret every causing you the slightest of pain". I see Tris smile with a hint of kindness but, with fire blazing behind her blue eyes. She milts my heart as I demonstrate a right hook.

* * *

After an hour has passed by, I realize we better get heading to school. I taught Tris almost all of my knowledge about fighting. For a petite girl, she can surly kick some guy's ass! She makes my heart flutter with her grace and determination in everything she does. She is holding my hand as we walk through the front doors of the school. Jaws drop as Tris and I make our way to our lockers. I can sense stream blowing out of Lauren's ear, but I don't care. I hate Lauren! I just can't believe how lucky I am to finally have Tris. I quickly give her a kiss on her cheek and say, "Tris see you at lunch! I will meet you by your locker after 5th period". She flash me a heartwarming smile, making her face light up and turns to help get Christina's jaw, of the dirty school floor.

**Tris's POV**

"Tris!" Christina squeals, "I just still cannot believe you and Four are a thing now?"

I smile and immediately blush at the thought of Four being with me. With me of all people; he wants to be with me.

"Oh, TRISSY!"

"Trissy? Since when have you called me Trissy?"

"Since you got the man of your dreams".

I blush again; I really need to wear a little more foundation, to hide the rosiness of my cheeks, when anyone mentions Four and I.

"Come on Tris, we need to get to precalc", I huff as Christina drags me over to the math wing of our school.

I'm sad that I won't be able to see Four until lunch. I can't even focus on any schoolwork because; my mind keeps drifting back to this morning. _Bravery isn't just about fighting with your hands, but more with your mind, and most importantly, your heart._Just those 18 words, have inspired a whole new side of me. I want to make Eric and Peter pay for what they did to me. But, what will the point be in that? I will be just like them: violent, vicious and cruel. But, Four's words made me feel powerful and offered a new meaning of bravery to me. I have this never ending passion to fight more with Four. I love how he doesn't go easy on me because I am small, or a girl. He helps develop my strengths and make my weaknesses less noticeable. He makes me feel unconquerable, powerful and a little compelling. I know it selfish, and I shouldn't be thinking that way but, I can't help this burning fire in my stomach. I'm ready to be noticed more than juat a freak; but, as a _strong, daring, brave, loyal woman,_ who fights with her mind and heart.

"Tris, do you care to explain why I have said your name five times without you even noticing", I abruptly jump out of my seat, blush and apologize for my distraction from the teacher's lesson.

* * *

Finally fifth bell rings, and I meet Four standing by my locker, "Hello beautiful! How were your morning classes?"

"Better now that I see you", I quickly shove all my books in my locker and grabs some more. I shut my locker, not so gracefully, and add, "Come on Four, I'm starving!"

"Tris, I know you are the strongest and bravest girl I have ever met. I know this might sound weird, or even absurd, but, could you please try to show some vulnerability. I don't, I can't let you get hurt again. If Peter, Eric and Lauren see they have affected you, then maybe they won't ever try to hurt you again. Please Tris, I know this is selfish to ask but, please can you do this for me?" Four asks with concern and question in his deep blue eyes.

Reluctantly, I nod and agree to acting vulnerable. We walk, hand in hand, to the cafeteria. I feel so self conscious with all the eyes staring at me. If looks could kill, I would have a million daggers in my back, from all the sluttly girls just wishing they could have Four. I quickly lower my head as I walk by my attackers. I sit down next to Four and across from Christina. Zeke, Uriah, Al, Shauna and Lynn soon join us.

Zeke blurts out as soon as he arrives at the table, "So, is it true? You and Four I mean?"

Before I answer, Four does it for me, "Yes Zeke, it's true".

"Is the thing at the creek true?"

Four squeezes my hand, I open my mouth to respond but suddenly feel a cold, sugary liquid being poured over my head. In shock, I raise my hands to touch my now soaked clothing. I turn around to laughing and smirking Lauren holding two empty soda cans.

"Next time, I wouldn't try sleeping with Four. He might be hot but, he will always be mine", she states it, like a fact, with anger radiating off her slutty body.

**Author's Note: Please review! Next chapter is very ROMANTIC; Tris's and Four's first date!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Night under the Stars

Chapter 11: A Night under the Stars

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who is still sticking with this fanfiction. I have been extremely busy and have finally found the time to write this chapter. DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the beautiful world of** _Divergent,_ **the talented Veronica Roth does. :)-dauntlessgirl4life**

**Tris's POV**

SHE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! Not that I really care that I have sticky, sugary soda in my hair. But I care how the way she just stalked up to me, with such arrogances, and looked Four dead in the eye when she did her ruthless action. Who has the nerve to just pour soda all over someone's head just because they didn't get what they wanted. Selfish, absolutely selfish! If you looked up selfish in the dictionary, you would definitely find Lauren's picture there.

I finally open my eyes, after letting all the soda run off my face, and look at seven faces with their jaws hitting the table.

"She did not just do that", states Christina.

"She did", I response with shook still lingering in my voice.

"Tris—"

"Let's go get you cleaned up", after Christina interrupts Four, I get up with her and go to the bathroom. I run cold water through my blonde locks and look into the mirror. I see scared big blue eyes, flushed high cheeks bones, puffy pink lips, but most importantly, a little vulnerable girl staring back at me. No! ABSOLUTLETY NO! I will not give Lauren that power of making feel and look weak; or like a little girl. I am _strong, brave _and _radient._ I pull my hair up into a sleek ponytail, reapply some black eyeliner and mascara (courtesy Christina), pull my shoulder back and keep my chin held high. I look at my reflection and see the person I aspire to be: _strong, brave_ and_ radient._

"Wow Tris! You look so bad ass! I hate Lauren so much but, I have never seen you look so confident! You go Tris!"

"Thanks Christina!"

Feeling as vigourous as ever and always remembering Four's words,_ bravery isn't just about fighting with your hands, but more with your mind, and most importantly, your heart, _I hug Christina and we walk out of the bathroom with absolute confidence and head to AP Chemistry together.

* * *

After completing the lab with Christina, I come back to my seat to find a crumpled piece of paper on my desk:

_Dear my beautiful Tris,_

_ I have waited many years to finally have the courage to ask you on a date. This Friday, I Tobias "Four" Eaton would like to take the most beautiful girl on the entire planet (exactly galaxy) Beatrice "Tris" Prior on an unforgettable date. I will pick you up at seven. Wear something pretty, which shouldn't be hard for you. ;)_

_ ~Four_

A date! I have gone on a few with Uriah, but am ecstatic about one with Four! Before the bell rings, I place a responding note on his desk.

_ I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you at 7 :) __~Tris_

As I leave the classroom, I turn around to see a smiling Four, with my note in his hand.

* * *

_6:45! _Crap! Four is going to be here in 15 minutes and I still haven't picked out an outfit! Christina was suppose to come over but, is out on a date with Will. Ugh, what am I going to do? How fancy am I suppose to dress?

"Tris, Four is here!" great, still not even close to being ready.

"Ok Caleb, be down shortly", I yell back. I am now in a panic. I still have no outfit but, at least my hair and makeup is done. I am in a frinzy running around my room trying to find the perfect outfit when I hear a knock on my door.

"Caleb I said-" I say while opening the door and seeing my mom, "Oh sorry mom, I'm kind of in a panic trying to decide what to wear".

"It's ok sweetie. I actually bought you something", my mom pulls out dark jeans, a turquoise and silver top, and to my surprise, a black leather jacket, "I hope you like the outfit, when I saw it I thought of you".

"Mom it's perfect, thank you so much", I wrap my arms around my mother and hold her for seconds.

"Tris, do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

"Of course", I walk over to my dresser and grab the necklace. All the memories of the night of the creek replay in my mind: from being blindfolded, being lifted by four strong hands, the smugness in Eric's and Peter's voice, to finally being saved by my prince charming, Four. And then finding that same necklace when Four brought me back to the creek to learn some self-defense. My mother now seeing my reaction embraces me in another hug. I immediately accept her embrace and wrap my arms around her frail frame.

"Tris, this necklace represents the abundent amount of strength and courage you have. The diamond heart represents your strength and the infinity symbol represents the courage you possess. I couldn't be more proud of you as a mother. I will leave you alone to get dressed", she places the necklace around my neck and slips out my door.

* * *

"Hello my beautiful Tris. Are you ready for an unforgettable date?" I quickly nod and try to hide my fire burning cheeks. Four reaches for my hand and I intertwine my finger with his, "How does Italian sound? I know this great place and my father is friends with the owner", he says with confidence but then quiets his voice when he speaks of his father.

"That sounds lovely Four", I say with a smile. He returns the smile and we walk, with occasional words pasted between us, until we arrive at this very fancy, and may I mention expensive, Italian restaurant. We approach a petite woman, even shorter than me, that immediately lights up when she sees Four.

"Aw, Mr. Four, this must be the beautiful girl, Tris. Follow me as I take you to your table", she leads us through the dim lit restaurant out onto a verandah that has a view of the city. There are rows of lights wrapped around the fence enclosing the verandah. To make this sight even more breathtaking, there is a single rose between two lit candles.

"Four, this is amazing", I barely speak out.

"I am glad you like it", Four slides out my chair for me and I take it with a smile. Four then returns to his own chair and opens up his menu, "Tris, order anything you would like".

After glancing at the menu and ordering spaghetti and meatballs, for the first time tonight, I really look at Four. He is wearing a black polo that exposes his much toned, muscular build and dark washed jeans. Under the candle light his deep blue eyes are as a blue as the ocean that I so dream to swim in. I have been so lost in Four's masculine appearance that I didn't even notice my plate had been placed in front of me. I begin to indulge in the incredible food and am truly lost in this amazing experience.

"Four, this is truly unbelievable, thank you", Four reaches across the table and gently places my hand in his. I smile realizing how lucky I am to have Four. Even though we have some history, I still wouldn't give it up if it meant I wouldn't be sharing this remarkable moment with Four.

Once Four and I have both completed our entrées, Four brings me over near the edge of the verandah. Being my clumsy self, I trip over the table cloth and land into Four's chest. My hand is placed over his wash board abs and my breath quickens, "thanks", I miraculously breathe out.

"No problem Tris", with my body still pressed to Four's, he turns me with him to face out into the city. The building's lights and the twinkling stars add to this picture perfect scenery, "Tris, I think that's Orion's Belt above us".

"Um Four, I don't see it, where exactly above head is it".

"A little to the right, by that twinkling star. At least I think that is Orion's Belt. But, that doesn't matter, I have my own star down here".

"Oh, really and who might that star be?"

"That beautiful, stong, brave and confident blonde girl".

"The one that poured soda all over my head".

"No, the one that is standing right in front of me", I am immediately taken by surprise when Four's lips reach mine. Of course, I do not argue and simply kiss him back; but only harder. He slips his hands down to my waist as I place my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss and I move closers, leaving minimal space between us. After what feels like hours, we pull away out of breath. He pulls down his forehead to meet mine and says," I love you Tris".

"I love you too Four".

"Tris, you are so special to me, and I want to share a piece of me with you. You have seen my father and his abusive ways. I know you know my name. It would be nice to hear someone that means the world to me say it".

He lifts his head from mine and looks at me with pleading eyes. I stare back into his mesmerizing eyes and say, what I have been waiting to say forever:

"I love you, Tobias".

**Author's Note: As I have said before, I would like to thank everyone for all your support throughout this fanfiction. This may be the end for now until further notice. I love you guys! :)-dauntlessgirl4life**


End file.
